1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device for outputting the image recorded in the recording medium to outside of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that a developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording material, and an electronic still camera using th e electro-developing recording material is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
In the electro-developing type camera, a connecter may be provided on an outer surface of the camera body, so that image data recorded in the electro-developing recording medium are read therefrom and are transmitted through the connecter to a device, such as a computer provided outside of the electro-developing type camera. Such a connecter, however, is relatively large due to the large number of pins required, and must be handled very carefully so as not to damage the pins. This may make the handling of the camera difficult during a normal photographing operation.